The Darkmunks
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes enter a Battle of the Bands at school but soon come across another group of chipmunks that can sing, will the chipmunks fame be in jeapordy read and find out CGI rated M for strong language
1. Rehearsal

**Hey guys, I've had this idea in my head for a while and decided to put it into a story, so let me know what you guys think, review! **** CGI**

It was just another day in West eastmen high school, the chipmunks and chipettes were getting ready to leave their last period class and go to rehearse for the battle of the bands concert the next day.

"So are you guys exited for the concert"?, asked Theodore, following his brothers into the band room.

"You bet, its gonna be so great", replied Eleanor

The chipmunks and chipettes all went into the band room to practice. The chipmunks were doing a separate routine from the chipettes. The chipettes took their places on stage, and started to sing.

**(Brittany)**

**Remember the feelings, remember the day, my stone heart was breaking, my love ran away, this moment I knew I would be someone else, my love turned around and I felt**

**(All 3 Chipettes)**

**Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend, you can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again, wont you be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you again, no I don't need you again**

**(Music)**

**(Brittany) **

**You once made this promise, to stay by my side, but after some time you just push me aside, you never thought that a girl could be strong, now ill show you how to go on**

**(All 3 chipettes)**

**Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend, you can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again, wont you be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend**, **you can be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need you again, no I don't need you again **

**(Music)**

**(Song ends)**

The chipmunks just stood there, their mouths hanging open, and staring at their girlfriends in disbelief. The chipettes smiled at their reactions and went over to them and hugged all three of them. The chipmunks then took the stage, for their rehearsal. Alvin grabbed his guitar, Simon grabbed his bass, and Theo sat behind his drums.

**(Music)**

**(Alvin)**

**Uno..Dos..Tres..Catorce**

**(Guitar) **

**(Alvin)**

**Lights, go down, its dark, the jungle is your head, cant rule, your heart, and feeling so much stron—ger than, I thought your eyes are wider, though your soul, it cant, be bought your mind can wonder**

**(All 3 chipmunks)**

**Hello Hello, I'm at a place called vertigo, its everything I wish I didn't know, except you, give me something, I can feel, Feel,**

**(Alvin)**

**The night, is full, of holes, as bullets rip the sky, of ink, with gold, they twinkle as the boys, play rock, and roll, they know they cant dance, at least, they know, I cant stand the beats, I'm asking for the check, the girl with crimson nails, has Jesus 'round her neck, swinging to the music, swinging to the music**

**(Simon and Theodore)**

**WHOOOOOAAAA**

**WHOOOOOAAAA**

**(All 3 chipmunks)**

**Hello, Hello, I'm at a place called vertigo, its everything I wish I didn't know, except you, give me somethin', I can FEEL, FEEL**

**(Guitar)**

**(Simon)**

**All of this, all of this can be yours, All of this, all of this can be yours, All of this, all of this can be yours, just give me what I want, and no one gets hurt**

**(All 3 chipmunks)**

**Hello, Hello, I'm at a place called vertigo, lights go down, and all that I know, is that you, give me somethin, I can feel your love teachin me, hooooooooooooooooooooooow, your love is teachin me, hooooooooooooooooooooooow, how to KNEEL, KNEEL**

**YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH**

**YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH**

**(Song ends)**

The chipmunks hopped off stage and were greeted by their girlfriends, staring at them with open mouths. They just rolled their eyes and pulled them into a hug.

"Did you like the song Britt", asked Alvin, releasing her from her hug, Brittany shook her head and stared at him, a smile appearing on her face, she nodded and hugged him again. The chipmunks left for home, in Alvin's (chipmunk sized) Dodge Challenger SRT8, they arrived home and went to their rooms, to wait until Dave called them for dinner.

Simon and Jeanette, sat on Simon's bed reading a book, Theodore and Eleanor sat on Eleanor's bunk, coloring in a coloring book, and Alvin and Brittany laid on Alvin's bed, just staring at the ceiling, Brittany was snuggled up to him, her head on his chest, and his arm around her, she just laid there, purring softly as he rubbed her sides, giving her a relaxing feeling.

The chipmunks ate dinner and were told to go to bed, Alvin lay on his top bunk bed, staring at the ceiling

"Alvin" a voice whispered

Alvin looked up to see Brittany, standing at the end of his bed, wearing her pink pajamas, smiling at him. He smiled and pulled the covers of, allowing her to come under the blanket with him, she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest, he put his arm around her while she breathed slowly, her arms tightly wrapped around his body.

"I loved the song you guys sang today" Brittany said, breaking the silence

"I thought you would" Alvin chuckled

"Did you like the song we sang" Brittany asked

Alvin was quiet, Brittany looked up to see him looking away, frowning

"Alvin, what's wrong, didn't you like it" she asked

Alvin sighed, "Honestly Britt, no, I didn't"

Brittany's eyes widened at his answer, she didn't expect it

"What, why not" she asked, felling kind of sad at his words

Alvin looked at her and noticed her sad expression, he sighed

"Britt, its not that the song is bad, its just…"

"Just what"

"Its just, I don't understand why you would sing that to me" he said, looking into her ice-blue eyes, She looked confused.

"What do you mean" she asked

"I mean, why would you sing a song to me saying that you don't need me in your life, and that you don't need me again" he said looking hurt.

Her eyes widened, she didn't realize she chose a song that made it seem like she didn't need Alvin.

"I'm sorry Alvin, I didn't realize it, I'm sorry, I do need you" she said, hugging him tightly.

"Then why did you sing it" he asked, still looking hurt

"Well, you are a bad boy, but you're my bad boy, and I couldn't live without you" she said snuggling his body, he smiled and held her close. She soon drifted off to sleep in his arms, with him soon following, a big day awaiting them tommorow.

I know this chapter kinda sucks but lemme know what you think in reviews

**The songs were "Vertigo" by U2 and "Bad boy" by Cascada**


	2. A new band

**This is chapter 2, in this chapter the chipmunks compete in the 2****nd**** annual west eastmen high Battle of the bands, I would like to give a shout out to "Jeanette Miller" on youtube for some of the characters in this chapter, Enjoy**

The chipmunks were standing back stage watching the chipettes perform the last few dance moves to their performance. The crowd cheered as the girls did a final pose, they bowed and exited the stage, the chipmunks gave them a hug congrats and the girls gave them a kiss good luck. The chipmunks took their places on stage and began to sing "Vertigo"

YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH", finished Alvin, the crowd erupted in cheers, they bowed and walked off stage.

Dr. Ruben walked on stage, "Ok well, that's all for tonight folks…", she was cut off by another staff member coming up and whispering into her ear, "Ok, it looks like we have a last minute entry" said Dr. Ruben.

The chipmunks and chipettes all looked at each other, confused at who the last minute entry could be. "Ladies and gentlemen, lets hear it for… Melvin, Seymour, and Thaeo" said Dr. Ruben. Just then three figures came up on stage, but they weren't human, they were chipmunks. The chipmunks and chipettes all stood there, their eyes wide, looking at these new chipmunks. The one in the middle was about Alvin's height, his face looked a little like Alvin's too, his hair was dyed black, he wore a black jacket unzipped with a white T-shirt underneath, and his eyes were a bright red. The one on the left, was about Simon's height, and looked a little like him too, he wore black glasses that had red tinted lenses, he wore a red hoodie, his hair had red stripes dyed in it. The last one looked to be about Theodore's height, his face looked a little like Theo's, he wore a dark blue hoodie, they could see he had two small black hoop ear rings in his left ear.

Melvin lowered his head and lifted his hand up, his index finger and pinky finger stayed straight, while his middle and ring finger were down, covered by his thumb, making a "Rock" gesture. The crowd cheered at the new group, the chipmunks and chipettes continued to stare, while music started to play, and the new group began to sing.

**(Melvin)**

**The cycle repeated, as explosions broke in the sky, all that I needed, was the one thing I couldn't find, and you were there at the turn, waiting to let me know**

**(All three)**

**Were building it up, to break it back down, were building it up, to burn it down, we can't wait, to burn it to the ground**

**(Music)**

**(Melvin)**

**The colors conflicted, as the flames climbed into the clouds, I wanted to fix this, but couldn't stop from tearing it down, and you were there at the turn, caught in the burning glow, and I was there at the turn, waiting to let you know**

**(All three)**

**Were building it up, to break it back down, were building it up, to burn it down, we can't wait, to burn it to the ground**

**(Seymour)**

**You told me yes, you held me high, and I believed when you told that lie, I played soldier, you played king, and struck me down when I kissed that ring, you lost that right, to hold that crown, I built you up but you let me down, so when you fall I'll take my turn, and fan the flames as your blazes burn**

**(Melvin)**

**And you were there at the turn, waiting to let me know**

**(All three)**

**Were building it up, to break it back down, were building it up, to burn it down, we can't wait, to burn it to the ground**

**(Thaeo)**

**When you fall, I'll take my turn, and fan the flames as your blazes burn**

**(All three) **

**We can't wait, to burn it to the ground**

**(Seymour)**

**When you fall, I'll take my turn, and fan the flames as your blazes burn**

**(All three)**

**We can't wait, to burn it to the ground**

**(Music)**

**(Song ends)**

The three chipmunks struck a finishing pose, Melvin stood in the middle, his right arm in the air, clenching his fist, Seymour stood on the left, crossing his arms, and Thaeo stood on the right, crossing his arms as well.

The crowd erupted into cheers, the chipmunks and chipettes couldn't move, they just stared at the new group in awe.

"Thank you" said Melvin, "Remember us, we are the Darkmunks"

The three chipmunks hopped of stage, at the bottom, was a light blue (Chipmunk sized) pick up truck, Melvin climbed into the drivers side, while Seymour and Thaeo climbed into the bed in the back, they leaned back and waved at the cheering crowd as the truck drove away.


	3. Alvin's rage

**I also want to mention, you might have noticed, I'm pretty serious when it comes to the cars in my stories, so if you want to see what the cars in any of my stories look like, you can go to my profile and find the ones you want to see, anyway this is chapter 3, Enjoy**

The chipmunks and chipettes all sat outside the cafeteria, on top of a small table for lunch, Alvin however, was in no mood to eat. The chipmunks walked into school earlier that morning and checked to see who won The Battle of the Bands, they looked for the newspaper and got a copy, they were all shocked to see the headlines **"Darkmunks win Battle of the Bands"**. Alvin wouldn't touch his food, he was infuriated, he and his brothers, and the chipettes were supposed to be the world famous rock stars of the school, now all anybody could talk about were those stupid Darkmunks.

Alvin sighed, he sat on the hood of his Challenger, that was sitting on the top of the table (chipmunk sized). ( . **) **

A group of jocks, including Ryan came over.

"Damn Alvin, that's a pretty sweet car, even if it is kinda small" said Ryan, sitting down with his friends at the table.

Alvin smiled, he still had a cooler car than those 'assholes' as he called them, in his opinion.

"Thanks Ryan" he said, Just then, everyone could hear a loud bass booming over and over again, everyone could feel the vibrations get stronger and the noise get louder.

Just then, everyone saw three (Chipmunk) cars come around the corner, the engines could be heard from a mile away they were so loud.

The first car was a black Mitsubishi eclipse ( images/site/2010/06/23/05/39/1999_mitsubishi_eclipse_2_dr_gsx_turbo_awd_ ) with shiny silver rims, black tinted windows, and a carbon fiber hood. The second car was a red Toyota supra with dark gold rims, a black coustom hood, and a black spoiler on the back ()

The last car was a blue Nissan skyline ( . /ui/1/98/08/639008_ )

With a carbon fiber hood, black rims, and a blue spoiler on the back.

Everyone stared in awe as the three cars pulled to a stop, the door to the Eclipse opened and Melvin stepped out, Seymour and Thaeo both stepped out of their cars and closed the doors. Alvin couldn't believe it, the last thing he had on those 'assholes' was now taken from him, not one person would say his car was better than those.

The darkmunks hopped up onto the table. Melvin was wearing a black leather jacket, with a gold M on the front left side, and a white T-shirt underneath, he also had a silver (chipmunk sized) crucifix, around his neck. Seymour wore his red hoodie, his long red striped hair blowing in the breeze, his hoodie had a black S on the back.

Thaeo wore his blue hoodie, and a black flat billed hat backwards on his head, the letters LA in white on the front of his hat. He still wore the two small black hoop earrings in his left ear.

The darkmunks walked over to the chipmunks and chipettes, Melvin smiled, "Sorry you guys didn't win the contest" he said, smiling slyly, Ryan spoke up "Wow, you guys got some serious cars" he said, his friends nodded. "Thanks" they all said at the same time. Seymour pulled out his keys, he clicked a button on his key, his Supra beeped twice, a red neon light turning on underneath the car. Thaeo clicked a button on his key and a loud bass came from the speakers of his car. The cheerleaders sitting a table away clapped for them, the darkmunks smiled. Alvin couldn't take it anymore, he ran up and punched Melvin square in the face, Melvin fell onto his back, on the table. Seymour and Thaeo's faces turned angry, they were about to tackle Alvin when Melvin spoke up "No" he said, Seymour and Thaeo stopped, Melvin got up and used his sleeve to wipe the blood coming from his lip. The rest of the chipmunks and chipettes couldn't believe what Alvin had done, he had no reason to punch this munk, and he did anyway. Melvin walked towards Alvin, Alvin threw another punch, but Melvin caught his hand, Melvin punched Alvin square in the face, he caught Alvin's collar before he fell and pulled him closer, then delivered another blow to his face, Alvin fell onto his back, groaning in pain. Alvin got up and charged at Melvin, he threw another punch, but Melvin ducked and caught his arm, Melvin threw his arm behind him, elbowing Alvin in the ribs, he picked Alvin up and threw him onto his shoulders. He threw Alvin forward and brought his knee up, striking Alvin hard in the stomach.

Alvin fell on his stomach, holding his ribs in pain, Melvin stood over him, everyone was looking at them wide-eyed. Ryan and his buddies started clapping. "That was awesome, you got some moves man" said Ryan. Melvin turned around and looked at the rest of the chipmunks and chipettes, "Anyone else" he said, holding his arms out by his sides, the chipmunks all shook their heads. Melvin turned around and began to walk away "lets go" he said, to his brothers, they nodded and walked away with him, glaring back at the chipmunks. The darkmunks got in their cars, the engines roared to life as Thaeo's sound system played loud music. Melvin's car did a burnout before skyrocketing off down the sidewalk, everyone could see blue flames shooting out of the tailpipes of the car. Seymour's car revved a few times, a burst of smoke shot out from under the front fenders, his car took off down the sidewalk. Thaeo's car's music got louder as his car took off down the sidewalk, leaving a cloud of smoke and black tire marks behind.

The chipmunks and chipettes all crowded around Alvin, who was still on the ground in pain.

"We have to get him home" said Brittany, helping him to his feet

"She's right" said Simon, throwing Alvin's arm over his shoulder, supporting him while he guided him to his car.

Simon put Alvin in the passenger side, and got in the driver's seat, the rest got in the back.

Simon drove off, heading for home.

.


	4. not so bad after all

**This is chapter 4, I'm not gonna give anything away, just read and find out **** Also another shout out, this time a shout out to "BrittAJean Miller" on youtube, Enjoy**

The chipmunks and chipettes entered their home, Simon supporting Alvin as he walked, Dave came into the living room.

"What are you guys doing home, and what's wrong with Alvin" said Dave, noticing his sons condition.

"He got into a fight" said Simon, setting Alvin down on the couch

Alvin laid back on the pillow and held his stomach.

"Fight"? said Dave, looking down at Alvin, "With who"?

"One of the darkmunks" said Brittany, sitting next to Alvin, trying to comfort him.

"Darkmunks"? said Dave, "Who's that"

Jeanette hopped up onto the couch, "Their this new group in the school, they won the battle of the bands" she said, standing by Simon

Dave's eyes went wide, he sat down by Alvin, "So they just beat him up for no reason" he said looking Alvin over.

"No" said Simon, glaring at Alvin "Alvin started it"

"What" fired Dave, looking at Alvin

Alvin looked down in shame before speaking. "I just had enough of those assholes"

"Alvin" scolded Dave, "You know better than to start a fight, and look what became of it"

Alvin started to cough, he fell on his knees and bent his head down

"Oh my god" screamed Brittany, when she noticed blood dripping from his mouth.

"That's it" said Dave "were going to the hospital. The chipmunks nodded and proceeded to the car while Dave carefully carried Alvin.

The darkmunks were sitting on the same table that the chipmunks were sitting at yesterday. Their cars were sitting on the table top, Melvin was sitting on his hood, leaning on the windshield, he wore the same outfit as yesterday, except this time he wore a red flat-billed hat with a black M on his head. Seymour sat in the driver's seat of his car, the door open and his legs hanging out of the door, looking completely relaxed. Thaeo sat on the very tip of the hood of his skyline, which was playing a steady beat from the speakers.

The chipmunks and chipettes suddenly hopped onto the table, Alvin was being supported by Brittany, his right arm around her waist and his left holding his stomach. They all stared at the darkmunks, who were just staring back at them, no emotion on their faces what so ever.

"Come back to try and pick another fight", shouted Melvin

Alvin shot him a deathly glare, he let go of Brittany and walked unsteadily over to Melvin's car. He stopped a few inches away and stared at Melvin.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna do somethin" laughed Seymour, still sitting in his car.

Alvin looked at him, then at Thaeo, then back to Melvin. He reached into his hoodie and with one quick move pulled out his red swiss army knife (like in chipwrecked), he flipped open the blade and stood in a stance, looking like he wanted to fight. Melvin just chuckled, making Alvin confused. Soon all three brothers died laughing, other students were staring.

"Oh were so scared now that you've got a knife" laughed Melvin

"Yeah, and look at the size of it, its almost bigger than he is" laughed Seymour

Alvin's face burned with rage, while the darkmunks continued laughing, the rest of the chipmunks were frozen, they couldn't believe Alvin brought his knife to school.

The darkmunks stopped laughing, "Lemme show you what a knife looks like" said Melvin.

He reached into his jacket and with one quick move pulled out a chipmunk sized military looking blade, Alvin couldn't move, he never expected him to also have a knife.

Just then Seymour reached into his hoodie and pulled out a silver looking rectangle (chipmunk sized) he flipped it around in his hand, revealing a small butterfly knife, Thaeo pulled out a small black rectangle, he pushed the button, a small silver blade flipped out revealing his whole switchblade. Alvin couldn't move he wanted to run, but he couldn't. Melvin smiled slyly and put his knife away, followed by his brothers.

"I'm not gonna fight you" he said, looking at Alvin.

"Come here" said Melvin

"What" said Alvin

"I said come here" Melvin said again, motioning Alvin to him.

Alvin put away his knife and walked over to Melvin, not knowing what would happen. He was right in front of Melvin when he felt something on his shoulder, he looked up to see Melvin's hand resting on his left shoulder, Melvin smiling at him.

"I'm not gonna fight you" he said. "I only fought you yesterday because you started it, I don't start fights, I finish them"

Alvin just stared at him.

"Do you know why I carry this" Melvin asked, pointing to his jacket pocket where the knife is stored.

Alvin shook his head.

"Because I always want to protect my brothers"

Alvin wasn't believing what he was hearing.

"I'm not a bad guy Alvin and neither are my brothers, I carry this to protect them, same reason they carry theirs, You of all munks should understand the value of brotherhood" said Melvin.

Alvin managed to smile a little, this munk wasn't all bad after all.

"I do have one question" said Alvin

"Fire away" said Melvin leaning back onto his car.

"Why do you guys call yourselves the darkmunks, it kind of sends a bad image" said Alvin.

Melvin laughed, "We call ourselves that because of the songs we like to sing, there mostly rock and metal, not pop and rap like you guys sing"

Alvin smiled, "Sorry about yesterday" he said, smiling.

"Its cool, no harm done" said Melvin

"Speak for yourself" said Alvin, pulling up his hoodie to reveal his bandaged stomach "You broke two of my ribs"

"Oh sorry" said Melvin.

Alvin waved his brothers and the chipettes over, "Guys, this is Melvin, our new friend"

Melvin smiled, he hopped off his car and walked up to Alvin, he held up his hand, Alvin grabbed it and they gave a brotherly hug.

Alvin was happy, he made peace with his rivals, and got some new friends.

**That's ch. 4**, **I hope you guys like it, I'm planning on making one more chapter, it involves another concert. Review **


	5. Important notice

This is an important notice. I just wanna say that I do not own the chipmunks, the chipettes, or the darkmunks, I used the characters made by "BrittAJean Miller" on you tube.

watch?v=BU91ApT5duY

**So please don't think I'm plagiarizing or anything, once again thanks to BrittAJean Miller for letting me use your characters.**


	6. Final concert

Hey people, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but anyway here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy. Also I do not own any of the songs in this chapter.

The chipmunks and chipettes were currently standing back stage, screaming fans standing in the auditorium of West Eastmen high.

After Alvin had made amends with Melvin, the groups started hanging out, The darkmunks even did Alvin a favor and did some work on his car to make it look cooler. His plain old red challenger now had bigger, shinier rims, a spoiler on the back, a scoop on the hood to increase the air flow to make it go faster, and hot rod flames on each side.

The chipmunks and chipettes decided to do another concert, but this time they wouldn't be competing against the darkmunks, but singing with them.

Alvin walked up to Melvin, who was hooking the strap on his electric guitar and swinging it over his shoulder. "Hey, you ready" asked Alvin

"I guess" replied Melvin

"Dude your gonna do fine, now go out there and blow the lid off this place" said Alvin, pushing Melvin on stage. Seymour walked on stage carrying his bass guitar and Thaeo sat behind a chipmunk drum set.

The crowd cheered as they began their song.

(Guitar)

**(Melvin)**

**Well its midnight damn right were wound up too tight**

**(Guitar)**

**I got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me**

**(Guitar)**

**Ohhhhhhhh that shit makes me bat shit crazy**

**(Guitar)**

**We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out**

**(Guitar)**

**Were goin out tonight**

**(Seymour and Thaeo)**

**HEY!**

**(Melvin)**

**To kick out every light (HEY!)**

**Take anything we want (HEY!)**

**Drink everything in sight (HEY!)**

**Were goin till the world stops turnin while we burn it to the ground at night**

**(Guitar)**

**(Melvin)**

**Were screamin like demons were swingin from the ceilin**

**(Guitar)**

**I got a fistful of fifties, tequila just hit me**

**(Guitar) **

**Ohhhhhhh we got no class, no taste, no shirt and shit faced**

**(Guitar)**

**We got em lined up, shot down, firin back straight crown**

**(Guitar)**

**Were goin out tonight (HEY!)**

**To kick out every light (HEY!)**

**Take anything we want (HEY!)**

**Drink everything in sight (HEY!)**

**Were goin till the world stops turnin while we burn it to the ground at night**

**(Melvin's guitar solo)**

The crowd goes wild as Melvin's guitar wails high pitched notes.

(Melvin)

**Tickin like a time bomb, drinkin till the nights gone**

**(Guitar)**

**(Seymour)**

**Get your hands off this glass, last call my ass**

**(Guitar)**

**(Thaeo)**

**No chain, no lock and this train won't stop**

**(Guitar)**

**(Melvin)**

**We got no fear, no doubt**

**(All 3)**

**All in balls out!**

**(Melvin)**

**Were goin out tonight (HEY!)**

**To kick out every light (HEY!)**

**Take anything we want (HEY!)**

**Drink everything in sight (HEY!)**

**Were goin till the world stops turnin while we burn it to the ground at night**

**(Guitar)**

**Were goin out tonight (HEY!)**

**To kick out every light (HEY!)**

**Take anything we want (HEY!)**

**Drink everything in sight (HEY!)**

**Were goin till the world stops turnin while we burn it to the ground at night**

**(Guitar)**

**(Song ends)**

The crowd went wild as the darkmunks stood and admired their screaming fans.

The darkmunks exited the stage and the Chipmunks took their places.

Alvin sat on a stool in front of a microphone with his acoustic guitar in hand, while Simon had his bass, and Theodore sat at his drums.

Alvin was singing lead for this song. The crowd quieted down and listened to the slow melody of Alvin slowly playing notes on his guitar.

(Alvin) (Whole song)

**Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last,**

**Wake me up, when september ends**

**Like my fathers come to pass, seven years has gone so fast**

**Wake me up, when september ends**

**Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are**

**As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up, when september ends**

Theo starts playing hard on his drums as Simon joins in with his bass.

Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last

**Wake me up, when september ends**

**Ring out the bells again, like we did when spring began**

**Wake me up, when september ends**

**Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are**

**As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up, when september ends**

**(Guitar)**

**Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last**

**Wake me up, when september ends**

**Like my fathers come to pass, twenty years has gone so fast**

**Wake me up, when september ends**

**Wake me up, when september ends**

**Wake me up, when september ends**

**(Song ends)**

The chipmunks took a bow and walked off stage as the crowd continued to cheer.

Then all of the chipmunks, chipettes and the darkmunks walked on stage.

Melvin had his electric guitar and Alvin had his acoustic, Simon and Seymour both had their bass guitars and Thaeo played drums, the rest just had small microphones in hand.

Melvin played a tune on his guitar that made the crowd go wild in recognition of the song as the group began to sing.

**(Melvin)**

**I heard you cryin loud**

**(Alvin)**

**All the way across town**

**(Both) **

**You've been searchin for that someone and it's me out on the prowl **

(Simon)

**As you sit around feelin sorry for yourself**

**(Seymour)**

**Well don't get lonely now, and dry your whining eyes**

**(Both)**

**I'm just roamin for the moment sleazin' my back yard so don't get so uptight you been thinkin about ditchin me **

**(Thaeo)**

**No time to search the world around**

**(Theo) **

**Cause you know where I'll be found**

**(Whole group)**

**When I come around**

**(Guitar)**

**(Brittany)**

**I heard it all before**

**(Jeanette)**

**So don't knock down my door**

**(Eleanor)**

**I'm a loser and a user so I don't need no accuser **

**(Brittany)**

**To try and slag me down cause I know your right**

**(Jeanette) **

**So go do what you like**

**(Chipettes)**

**Make sure you do it wise**

**(Alvin)**

**You may find out that your self doubt means nothing was ever there**

**(Melvin)**

**You can't go forcin somehtin if it's just not right**

**(Alvin)**

**No time to search the world around**

**(Melvin)**

**Cause you know where I'll be found**

**(Whole group)**

**When I come around**

**(Guitar)**

**(Alvin)**

**No time to search the world around**

**(Melvin)**

**Cause you know where I'll be found**

**(Whole group)**

**When I come around**

**When I come around**

**When I come around**

**When I come around**

**(Song ends)**

The crowd goes ballistic as the group made their way off the stage.

"That was awesome guys" yelled Alvin "Mel' where did you learn to play like that"

Melvin chuckled "Oh I had a lot of practice time and lessons bought for us by some guy named… Ian Hawke"

Dun Dun Dun, well that's it for this story, let me know if I should do a sequel

**The songs were, Burn it to the ground- by Nickelback, Wake me up when september ends –by Green day, and When I come around –by Green day**


End file.
